rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
SuperScout's Meme Christmas Runway Race
SuperScout's Meme Christmas Runway Race! This is a Spinoff of the Main Series of: SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Everything that happened in this Spinoff series isn't associated with the Main Series, like the Winner, and all that are eliminated. This is a meme Drag Race, they aren't supposed to hurt anyone. This is for fun! :D :)) Duck W/ Knife is the Winner of the Christmas Runway Race Special!! Christmas Runway Queens! * (Season 1) Duck W/ Knife ' * '(Season 3) Pizza Rat ' * '(Season 4) I'm a Bad Bitch, you can't kill me! ' * '(Season 4) Oof ' * '(Season 5) This isn't RuPaul's Best Friend Race! ' * '(Season 5) I'M GAY ' * '(Season 5) Salt Bae ' * '(Season 6) Nina Should've been Blac Chyna! ' * '(Season 8) Jesus take the wheel! ' * '(Season 8) Charlie do Something! ''' Contestant Progress Episodes '''Episode #1: Christmas Ready on the Runway! * Mini Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental: Christmas Edition * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Oof! * '''Main Challenge: '''Queens are challenged to show their holiday spirit in the perfect party dress using Christmas-themed unconventional materials * '''Main Challenge Winner: Salt Bae * Runway: '''Unconventional Christmas Party Dress * '''Bottom Two Queens: I'M GAY and This isn't RuPaul's Best Friend Race! * Lip Sync Song: '''"Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)" By Mariah Carey * '''Eliminated: '''This isn't RuPaul's Best Friend Race! *For the Mini Challenge, Salt Bae and Nina should've been Blac Chyna were close second. '''Entrance Order: Episode #2: Holiday Barbies Go To The Runway! * Mini Challenge: '''Dance to RuPaul's "Christmas Cookies" * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Nina Should've been Blac Chyna * '''Main Challenge: '''Queens are challenged to recreate/be similar to Mattel's Holiday Barbies that come every year. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Duck W/ Knife * Runway: '''Best Barbie Holiday Dress * '''Bottom Two Queens: I'M GAY and Pizza Rat * Lip Sync Song: '''"Last Christmas" By Wham! * '''Eliminated: '''I'M GAY '''Episode #3: There's Snow Business Like Snow! * Mini Challenge: '''Lip Sync in Pairs to RuPaul Songs * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Salt Bae and Nina should've been Blac Chyna * '''Main Challenge: '''The Queens are given all the same fabric and silks to use for the Runway. They have to stand out among each queen creating a Winter-themed Fur Look * '''Main Challenge Winner: Jesus take the Wheel! * Runway: '''Winter-themed Fur Look * '''Bottom Two Queens: I'm a Bad Bitch, you can't kill me! and Oof! * Lip Sync Song: '''"Sleigh Ride" By Pentatonix * '''Eliminated: '''Oof! '''Episode #4: Scandalous Christmas! * Mini Challenge: '''Cut out a paper snowflake and decorate it * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Duck W/ Knife * '''Main Challenge: '''The Queens are tasked to create a Night time Hoe-liday Pajama Wear that is Sexy! * '''Main Challenge Winner: I'm a Bad Bitch, you can't kill me! * Runway: '''Happy Hoe-liday Pajama Wear * '''Bottom Two Queens: Charlie do Something! and Pizza Rat * Lip Sync Song: '''"Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree" By Brenda Lee * '''Eliminated: '''Charlie do Something! '''Episode #5: Designing for Project Runway! * Mini Challenge: '''Drag up Christmas decorations * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Jesus take the Wheel * '''Main Challenge: '''The Queens are challenged to Makeover and create an outfit for a Project Runway Model with the theme Snow Queen Realness * '''Main Challenge Winner: Duck W/ Knife and Nina should've been Blac Chyna * Runway: '''Snow Queen Realness * '''Bottom Two Queens: Pizza Rat and I'm a Bad Bitch, you can't kill me! * Lip Sync Song: '''"Santa Tell Me" By Ariana Grande * '''Eliminated: '''Pizza Rat *Makeover Model Names don't have to be Christmas based* '''Episode #6: Little Drummer Queens * Mini Challenge: '''Pose in a Christmas Card with Raven, and Jujubee * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Nina Should've been Blac Chyna * '''Main Challenge: '''The Queens are challenged to create an outfit based on a kids toys would receive on Christmas! * '''Main Challenge Winner: Nina Should've been Blac Chyna * Runway: '''Christmas Toy Inspired Realness * '''Bottom Two Queens: Salt Bae and I'm a Bad Bitch, you can't kill me! * Lip Sync Song: '''"Cozy Little Christmas" By Katy Perry * '''Eliminated: '''I'm a Bad Bitch, you can't kill me! '''Episode #7: SuperScout's Final Meme Christmas Runway! * 'Christmas Lip Sync Pairings: '''Salt Bae VS Nina Should've Been Blac Chyna, and Jesus take the Wheel VS Duck W/ Knife * '''Lip Sync Pairing #1: '''Salt Bae VS Nina Should've Been Blac Chyna: "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" By The Jackson 5 * '''Fourth Place: '''Nina Should've been Blac Chyna * '''Lip Sync Pairing #2: '''Jesus take the Wheel VS Duck W/ Knife: "Underneath The Tree" By Kelly Clarkson * '''Third Place: '''Jesus take the Wheel * '''Top Two Queens: '''Duck W/ Knife, and Salt Bae * '''Final Main Challenge: '''The Final Two Queens must create 4 Christmas Looks with the themes: Battle of Mice and Soliders Realness, Waltz of the Flowers Runway, Gingerbread Glamour Eleganza, and Dance of The Sugar Plum Fairies Eleganza! Also, the Queens have to Lip Sync to a Final Song to determine the Ultimate Winner! * '''Final Christmas Runway Themes: '''Battle of Mice and Soliders Realness, Waltz of the Flowers Runway, Gingerbread Glamour Eleganza, and Dance of The Sugar Plum Fairies Eleganza! * '''Final Lip Sync Song: '"All I Want For Christmas Is You" By Mariah Carey * '''Runner-Up: '''Salt Bae * '''Winner of SuperScout's Meme Christmas Runway Race!: '''Duck W/ Knife